jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Stacey Kent
Stacey Kent (born March 27, 1968) is a Grammy-nominated American jazz singer. Kent attended Newark Academy in Livingston, New Jersey.Kaiser, Robert G. "Stacey Kent: A Name, And a Voice, That Lingers", ''The Washington Post, April 18, 2004. Her paternal grandfather was Russian.koda Jazz Festival 2010: A sweet finale with Stacey Kent... She graduated from Sarah Lawrence College in New York, and moved to England after her graduation. While studying at London's Guildhall School of Music and Drama, she met the tenor saxophonist Jim Tomlinson, whom she married on August 9, 1991. In the early 1990s, Kent began her professional career singing regularly at Café Boheme in London's Soho. After two or three years, Kent began opening for established jazz acts across the road at the Ronnie Scott's nightclub in London. Her first CD, Close Your Eyes, was released in 1997. She has released nine CDs , and has been also featured on Tomlinson's albums, most recently The Lyric (2006), which won "Album of the Year" at the 2006 BBC Jazz Awards and was re-released on Blue Note in 2011. Kent's music was championed by critic and jazz trumpeter Humphrey Lyttelton, and she won the 2001 British Jazz Award and the 2002 BBC Jazz Award for Best Vocalist. She has also presented jazz programmes on BBC Radio 2 and 3. At the 2006 BBC Jazz Awards, Tomlinson, upon receiving the award for "Album of the Year" for The Lyric, announced that Kent had signed with Blue Note. Kent's album, The Boy Next Door achieved Gold album status in France in September, 2006. Breakfast On The Morning Tram (2007) achieved Platinum album status in France in November, 2007 and Gold album status in Germany in February, 2008 and was nominated for Best Vocal Jazz Album at the 2009 Grammy Awards. Kent appeared in Ian McKellen's 1995 film version of Richard III, singing a jazz version of Christopher Marlowe's poem The Passionate Shepherd to His Love. Booker Prize-winning novelist Kazuo Ishiguro wrote the liner notes to Kent's 2003 album, In Love Again. Ishiguro has co-written four of the songs on the fall 2007 Blue Note album Breakfast on the Morning Tram. One of the songs written by Ishiguro, "The Ice Hotel", with music composed by Tomlinson, won first prize in the International Songwriting Competition in April 2008. On 31 March 2009 Kent received the National Order of Arts and Letters (Ordre des Arts et des Lettres) - a government decoration - in recognition of her contribution to the arts, from French Culture Minister Christine Albanel. Stacey's 2010 album, Raconte-Moi (Blue Note/EMI), is an all-French album, which achieved Gold album status in France and Germany. Her latest album, Dreamer In Concert (Blue Note/EMI), is a live album, recorded on May 30–31, 2011, at La Cigale, in Paris. The album includes three previously unrecorded selections: Antônio Carlos Jobim's "Waters of March", and two new compositions by her husband, saxophonist and the album's producer Jim Tomlinson: "Postcard Lovers", with lyrics once again by the novelist, Kazuo Ishiguro, (author of Remains of the Day and Never Let Me Go) and "O Comboio", penned by the Portuguese poet António Ladeira, which she sings in Portuguese. Discography *''Close Your Eyes'' (1997) *''Love Is...The Tender Trap'' (1999) *''Only Trust Your Heart'' (1999) *''Let Yourself Go: Celebrating Fred Astaire'' (2000) *''Dreamsville'' (2001) *''Brazilian Sketches'' (2001) *''In Love Again: The Music of Richard Rodgers'' (2002) *''The Boy Next Door'' (2003) *"The Christmas Song" (single, 2003) *''SK Collection'' (2001) *''SK Collection II'' (2003) *''The Lyric'' (2006; re-release on Blue Note/EMI, 2011) *''SK Collection III'' (2006) *''Breakfast on the Morning Tram'' (2007) Blue Note/EMI *''Raconte-moi...'' (2010) Blue Note/EMI *''Dreamer In Concert'' (2011) Blue Note/EMI * Hushabye Mountain (compilation album, 2011) References External links *Official website *Official website *Interview Zicline.com Étienne Payen * * Review of Breakfast on the Morning Tram at Gabe's View Category:Vocalists